Something to Protect
by Midnight Vanilla
Summary: Kagome was attacked, and Sesshomaru saved her. So how did they end up in her time again? Sesshomaru is not ready for what he's about to endure. Sess/Kag
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note**: I was watching this youtube video, I think it was something from the third movie, and a younger Sesshomaru was having this conversation with his dad. Immediately after I just had to write this. Tell me if I should continue or not…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or anything else. Maybe just the idea…

**Summary**: Kagome was attacked, and Sesshomaru saved her. So how did they end up in her time again? Sesshomaru is not ready for what he's about to endure.

* * *

Something to Protect

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"_Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?" His father had asked him, his back still toward his son._

"_Something, to protect?" he asked, his voice questioning. _Something to protect.

That moment played vividly in his mind over and over again. Lately he could not get that out of his mind, it plagued his thoughts daily. At the time, he didn't understand what his father was talking about. And even now, he still didn't completely understand it.

"Hnn, why would I need something to protect," he mumbled to himself. In his mind, having something to protect just seemed like a burden that would slow him down from doing what he needed to do. It would just cause more harm to himself, and it would cause for him to care for someone. That was something he did not want to waste time on.

In his mind, he didn't want to get screwed.

The only two he had ever let close enough to himself was Rin and Jaken. No matter how much the imp pestered him, to a point, he didn't mind having him around. Rin… she was different. _Is this was my father meant?_ Or was there something more to it? He shook his head at the thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" Rin asked worriedly, looking up at him.

"I'm fine," he replied with his monotone voice.

She moved her lips to speak again, but stopped when she saw the look on her master's face. If only for a second, he looked sad. Whether it was really there or not, she would never know, because the look was gone just as soon as it had come.

"Leave him alone, girl," the imp commanded, waving his staff in her face.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin called out to him as she tackled him from behind. "I want a piggy-back ride." His legs started giving out as he tried to keep them both up.

"Get, get off me!" he wailed. As soon as he said that they both fell forward, Jaken face first into the grass.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice warned.

He quickly got out from under Rin and sauntered behind them, mumbling how unfair it was under his breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I sit on top of fluffy?" the little brown haired girl asked innocently as she hurriedly got up and walked up to Sesshomaru. Fluffy was another name for the long white fluff he carried around his shoulder. It reminded the girl of a soft, fluffy cloud.

"Hnn." In seconds he had picked her up and placed her on top of it. She quietly hugged it and nuzzled into it.

They continued walking, Jaken following behind them.

Sesshomaru could tell something was just not right about today. It was too quiet. There wasn't one demon that tried fighting him, and there was not one thing out of the ordinary. Maybe he should consider it a good thing.

With his one arm, he rubbed his head as if he had a horrible headache. His eye sight focused on the ground in front of him.

Rin opened her eyes and sat up. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

His ears twitched slightly and his eyes looked around aimlessly until they settled on a clearing ahead of them. He gently set Rin down on the ground and rushed over to whatever was attracting his senses.

In the clearing he saw a giant bear demon attacking a younger girl. He bolted in-between the bear demon and the girl, taking out his sword and getting ready to attack.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard a confused voice ask. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but he didn't have the time to figure that out right now.

"Stay back," he commanded as he jumped forward, slashing his sword up the demon's stomach. The bear demon stumbled back, a grin forming on his large features.

"You think you can beat me?" The bear demon started to laugh, almost hysterically. The pain had to of been getting to his head. The demon lunged forward, ready to smash the taiyoukai under his palm. The bear demon was huge, towering over both of them in size and length.

Sesshomaru smirked, gracefully jumping up and sending his sword mercilessly down his arm, cutting it off completely. You could hear its' scream echo off deeper down the woods.

"Why are you helping me?" the girl asked, her back scooted up against the well. He glanced back to see who was speaking, and now he could finally match the voice to the person. It was Inuyasha's girl, Kagome.

"Hnn." He paid little heed to answer her. His concentration back on the demon.

Rin and Jaken watched from the sides, both of their little bodies hidden behind a bush with their faces peeking out.

"Wow, Sesshomaru-sama is strong." Rin said in awe.

"Of course he is!" Jaken bloated.

Not trying to make this go on for any longer, Sesshomaru took one last look at the pathetic demon before lunging at it one more time, his sword slicing right through his head. The large demon screamed as his body started to disintegrate to pieces.

Kagome stood up, brushing off her skirt before going to Sesshomaru. "Uh, t-thank you." She blushed, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Hnn."

Jaken and Rin moved to hide behind the well, trying to get a better view of what was going on.

She seemed a little annoyed. "That's all you have to say?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? I did save _you_."

She had a comeback, but decided to keep it to herself. She backed away, and not noticing the well behind her, fell down backwards. Sesshomaru, being quick on his feet, went to grab her.

But it didn't go as smoothly as he hoped.

He grabbed onto her arm, trying to grab her and pull her up, but the weight pulled him down and sent them both flying down the well.

"Ahh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken peeked down the well. "Huh? Where did they go?"

Rin also glanced down. "That's weird. Jaken, go get him!" The little girl pushed him down the well. All you could hear was Jaken screaming and than a loud thud.

"Why didn't that work?" she asked herself and then shrugged.

"Rin! RIN! Don't leave me down here, help me!" The imp yelled at the top of his lungs at Rin's retreating figure.

* * *

"Ow," Kagome mumbled. She rubbed the back of her head to try and ease the pain. She could feel a sudden headache sneaking up on her. All of a sudden her back started to hurt, she could feel a prickly pain run up her spine.

"Get off me, woman," said a gruff voice from underneath her.

She looked beneath her to see Sesshomaru. "Ohh!" She quickly got up.

"Hnn." He jumped out of the well as soon as he was free to move. His eyes got big as he surveyed his surroundings. From behind him, Kagome made her way up the well.

"Wow, what a fall..." Her voice suddenly faded out.

"Where are we?" Sesshomaru's whispered, as if he couldn't speak any louder.

"This looks like-"

"Kagome! You're back!" An older voice spoke. It sounded like...

"Grandpa?" She tilted her head in confusion. _Oh no, this can't be good. He can't see Sesshoma-_

"DEMON!" He screamed.

* * *

And that's that. For now. Tell me what you think, or at least if I should continue it or not. This whole story revolved around the first two sentences in the chapter, and it does have a plot, believe it or not. Just a note, they will be in both times, not just Kagome's era. Ja ne.


	2. Let's Go Shopping!

**Disclaimer**: Don't know how many times I have to say that I don't own anything. :(

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all of the positive feedback, made me more excited to write this sooner. helikesitheymikey - thank you for the few things you pointed out. i'm going to fix them and hope it makes a little more sense. Now here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Grandpa, calm down! Just let me explain." Kagome tried persuading him, slowly inching closer to him as she did.

"What are you doing here?" He took out one of his spells. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Grandpa!" This was going to get interesting. She was waiting to see how Sesshomaru was going to react to this.

He continue to ignore her. He stood in front of them, waving around the piece of paper as if it kept the taiyoukai back.

"Grandpa…" She could only hope he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Demon, be gone!" He threw the piece of paper at him, watching and waiting for something to happen. But nothing did.

Kagome sighed, slapping her forehead with her hand. Why did he continue to ignore her?

"What are you doing with my dear Kagome?" he asked angrily.

"Hnn. That's a good question," Sesshomaru replied, not bothered at all by the situation he was in. In all honesty, he looked annoyed. This was probably not something he expected, but then he didn't know what to expect. Traveling down a well into a completely different time wasn't on his agenda for the day, not was it for the rest of his existence.

Getting sick and tired of this, Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips. "Grandpa, this is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half brother."

His hands slowly fell to his side, a smile forming on his face. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" He looked him up and down, his mind filled with random thoughts. "Hmm, why didn't my spell work?" He kept mumbling to himself as he walked away.

"Sorry about that…" She ruffled her hair in spite of being nervous. "He can be a little out of it sometimes."

He nodded, showing he heard her.

"So, uh, welcome to my era?" Kagome said, trying to smile and lighten the mood.

"What do you mean, your era?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, for some reason the well transported _both_ of us back to my time. I thought only Inuyasha could go through it, though." She mused the last part to herself. "Uh, but, if you came in you can probably get back the same way, right?"

He tried not to shake his head. "That's how it would seem."

Indeed, he decided it would be best to try and go back to his era, whatever era that was. Without a second thought, he jumped into the well, and closed his eyes, expecting something to happen. To no avail, though. He opened his eyes as soon as his feet hit the dirt ground, but his surroundings stayed the same.

"I wonder why that didn't work." She rubbed her fingers on her chin, as if in deep thought. "Maybe we could try-"

"Enough of these games," he snapped. He pointed to the well. "Get me back. Now."

She snorted. "With that attitude, mister, you're not going anywhere."

He blinked once, twice, three times. "I'm not a child."

"You sure are acting like one!"

"I could say the same to you." He was really getting annoyed with her antics already. If for some reason this Well couldn't get him back, then there had to be a way to fix it. And by all means, he would make sure it would get fixed. He jumped out of the well and landed next to Kagome.

He started to wonder how is half-brother put up with her.

"How do we fix it?" he asked coldly.

"Well, you see," she started to mumble before he spoke up.

"Out with it," he growled. This girl really loved to push him the wrong way.

"This has happened to me before, ya' know. All we really can do is wait it out." He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't know too much about Sesshomaru, except for the few times she saw him when she was traveling with Inuyasha. He was never the talkative type, or the friendly type. But for some odd reason, he _did_ save her after all, so she was really in debt to him.

"Since we're stuck here, I might as well stock up on food and supplies."

He thought for a moment before asking. "You are going to hunt?" There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

"H-hunt?" She put her hand over her stomach and started to let little giggles out, and soon enough she was full blown laughing. "We don't hunt, we're in the future. We go shopping at a store."

"A store-"

Before he could finish was he was going to say she grabbed his hand and led him outside. "I'll show you."

* * *

Maybe she should have rethought her plan before bringing Sesshomaru out and about on a Friday afternoon. Not only were there hundreds of people crowding the streets, but there were hundreds of people crowding the streets and staring at them. She really should have gave him something else to wear, and him wanting to attack every car that passed by wasn't so easy to hide.

She sighed. "You're almost as bad as Inuyasha when he first saw a car." She could remember it clearly to this day.

"My ignorant half-brother has been here before?" he questioned, a little surprised. A motorcycle zoomed by, making Sesshomaru turn around and growl, getting ready to attack.

"You got to relax. You're causing a scene!" Kagome chided. She rested her hand on his shoulder as they continued on.

"Hnn." The more he was in this world, the more he hated it.

They finally arrived at the grocery store, lifting a heavy burden off of Kagome's shoulders. Sesshomaru looked around, but didn't say a word. This was the most quiet she's seen him all day. Maybe her world was finally getting to him. She snickered at the thought.

"What do you find funny?" he asked.

She grinned. "Just you. Oh! Hey!" She dragged him with her to a different aisle. "Ramen? Canned fruit? Rice? Steak?" She asked as she pointed to all the different things.

"Canned fruit." He paused, thinking. He didn't want to sound dumb, that was not how the taiyoukai was, but this was all so alien to him.

She stared at him awkwardly. "You wanna try it?"

He nodded his head slowly, as if regretting his decision. He was acting childish.

They turned a corner and Kagome froze. She quickly pushed Sesshomaru back and started to look for somewhere to hide._ Not them, oh no..._

"Kagome! Hey!"

"Hey guys look, I see Kagome!"

"Over here!"

She mentally slapped herself as she stood in front of Sesshomaru. Great, just the people she wanted to see. Her friends would not let her live this down, seeing her with another guy other than Inuyasha.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, hey guys..."

"We didn't know you were back, Kagome. Why didn't you tell us?" Yuka asked before she noticed the tall silver man behind her. "And who is this? He doesn't look like that other guy you bring around. Wait, _no_. Are you cheating on him?"

"No, Kagome would never do that," Ayumi said in spite of her other friend.

"I don't know about that guys," Eri piped up. The three girls continued to chat away.

_Oh no, this couldn't get any worse. I need to come up with an excuse to get out of here, and fast._ She racked her brain for a good few seconds, trying to come up with any excuse to get her out of this mess.

Sesshomaru tried not to say anything. This was amusing. Obviously they were talking about his worthless half-brother, but he couldn't smell it on her that his half-brother had mated with her. So what were these three talking about?

Her three friends turned towards her. "Is it true, Kagome? Are you cheating on this guy with him or not?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that..."

Sesshomaru could see this was getting nowhere. He could see the helpless look on the girl's face as she spit out thousands of excuses.

He protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's mine." He noticed Kagome shift uncomfortably, but she didn't make an effort to move from him.

The girls said a few_ oh's_ and_ ah's_ before nodding their heads. "That's g-good for you Kagome!"

"Yeah, see you in school tomorrow?"

"Bye!" They hurried off. What a weird world this girl lived in.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

"Hnn, no problem."

He glanced down at her and noticed her face was getting even redder. He didn't understand why...

"Uh, we should be heading back now." She grabbed her bag full of groceries and slowly got out of his embrace."Ready?"

Oh. A small, barely noticeable smile tugged at the corner of his lips. This girl was quite amusing.

* * *

That's all for now. Sorry for such a non eventful chapter. Things will start heating up next chapter, but I will tell you this now. I_ hate_ fast paced romance stories, so this one might be taking the slower route. _anata wa sugoi desu_


	3. An Interesting Predicament

**Author's Note**: Sorry, this chapter took longer than I though. It's not as long as I though it'd be either... I've been super busy with work and stuff lately, but without further ado, here's chapter 3!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything. Except the story idea, but that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She was trying her best not to fall asleep, but at this point it seemed inevitable. The teacher continued with her lecture, every once and a while looking away from the board to see if any of her students were sleeping.

Kagome groaned, putting her forehead on the desk. She could clearly remember the night before. Sesshomaru was intent on not letting her sleep, every noise, every bird chirping, he was ready to attack. Numerous time she would tell him that there was nothing to worry about, but that didn't seem to clear his conscious.

It was almost the end of the day, only a few more classes left until she could go home. Hopefully Sesshomaru listened to her when she said she'd be home later and not to try and find her.

There was no doubt in her mind that when she got home, she was going to try and get them back. Or at least Sesshomaru. With how many tests she was missing, there was no way she could miss a few more days of school right now. Her friends would just have to wait for her to come back. She could only hope Inuyasha wouldn't come looking for her. That would lead to a huge fight that she just didn't think appropriate for her time.

"Psst, Kagome," Yuka whispered. Kagome brought her head up and looked next to her. "Who was that guy you were with yesterday? He looked a lot like that other boy you said you were dating..."

It took everything in her not to scream. Did her friends ever give up? "He's just a friend, really." _If you could even call him that. _

Yuka looked at Eri and nodded before asking Kagome another question. "Then why did he call you 'mine'?"

She almost forget he said that, almost. There was no way of getting out of this, the best thing she could do was tell them the truth. As close to the truth she could get without making it seem like she was complete lunatic.

"That's his, uh, because," she chewed the top of her pencil before something clicked in her head," he's protective of me. That's my guy's older brother."

"You're cheating on him with his brother?" Yuka practically yelled, allowing the whole class to hear. Everyone turned towards the two, eying Kagome suspiciously like she was some sort of horrible person. _Great, just great. This is exactly how I want everyone to see me._

The teacher turned around and pointed at the two. "Yuka, Kagome, this is classroom. You two can talk when class is over." Giving them once last glance, the teacher turned back around and continued with today's lesson on history and how it affected us today.

She slumped down in her seat. This was exactly why she didn't miss school all that much.

The bell finally rang. All the students started to flood out of the room, Kagome being one of the first. As she made her way to her next class she saw a flash of silver hair. _It can't be, you've got to be kidding me._

There was no doubt it was him, you could tell his silver hair apart from anyone. She shook her head and closed her eyes, hoping when she reopened them he'd be gone. That didn't happen, of course.

She wanted to strangle him. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait till I got home." Not even realizing it, a crowd of people waited around in the hallway to stare at them and hear out their conversation.

"This Sesshomaru does what he wants."

She was aggravated. She should have figured he wouldn't listen to her, he had no reason to. Thinking of the only plausible thing to do, she pushed him towards the exit.

"Not in this world you don't."

It was then she noticed everyone staring at her and whispering to each other.

"Wow, whose that cutie?"

"Yeah, and why is he talking to Kagome?"

"She's not that pretty. He should talk to us."

"He looks like he's from another world." If only they knew.

She slowly turned her head and glared at every single person who stood watching. In seconds they were all gone.

"Come on, we're going to try and get you back to your time. Now." Sesshomaru only stared at her, amazed that his presence in this time could cause such a riot. He had to agree with her, he needed to get back.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled. He was pacing around outside Kaede's hut. "She thinks she can just go back to her time whenever she wants and make us wait. I'm done waiting for her!"

Miroku shook his head at the hanyou. "You have to give her time. I'm sure she has things she has to do in her own time."

"Like what?" he barked. "See that Hobo guy and go to school?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion. Of course, since they've never been to her time, they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Girls do need time alone, Inuyasha. To do lots of things, if you know what I mean-"

Inuyasha's ears slightly twitched as he watched Sango's fist knock Miroku down. "You are such a perverted Monk! Don't you ever think normal thoughts?"

For once, he looked frightened. "My dear, lovely, scrumptious Sango..."

Another loud bang.

He shook his head, those two were ridiculous. "Keh. I'll go get her myself."

He bound off to the well, clearly annoyed. "Dumb girl."

When he arrived at the well he was surprised to see Rin, Jaken, and Ah and Un lazily sitting around the well.

"What the hell are you three doing? Did Sesshomaru finally decide to abandon you?" He snorted. The hanyou had no intention to cover his speech around the younger girl.

"O-of course not!" Jaken yelled. "That stupid wench of yours took him!"

"What did you say?" He thought he smelt Sesshomaru's scent around here. But it was only a little, and it seemed to be fading away.

"That girl took Sesshomaru with her down the well!" Rin grabbed onto Inuyasha's pant leg. "Look, look!"

They couldn't have been lying, he could smell both of their scents disappear right at the well. But what did that mean? Surely Sesshomaru couldn't travel down the well, too? That couldn't be possible, only him and Kagome could. Or so he thought.

"Keh. I'm going down there."

"Oh no you're not!" Jaken threw his staff at his head.

"Ow, you stupid imp!" He threw his foot down on his head. "You really think that would have stopped me?" Without looking back, Inuyasha jumped down the well.

"Wow, Jaken, look! Inuyasha-sama disappeared too!" Rin stared down the well in amazement. "I wonder how they do that?" Rin smiled as she slowly walked towards the green imp.

"No, no, don't think you can trick me again you annoying girl!"

* * *

"Okay, this is it." She put her yellow backpack on and grabbed the straps. "You ready?"

"Hnn."

They opened the door to the well, only to see something, or rather someone, they didn't expect.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped.

* * *

Cliff-hanger. Sort of. Not as good as I expected, but it works. Tell me what you think, thank you and ja ne.


	4. Why Is It Always About Humans?

**Author's Note**: This story is finally going to have a plot! Or it's finally going to be noticeable, whatever you want to believe. Sadly, this story isn't going to be as long as I thought it would be. Maybe it'll be elven chapters at the most, give or take a few chapters. But that doesn't mean it's going to be crappy in any way! I'm going to keep up with weekly updates until it's done. I still don't like fast paced romances, so this will still be taking a little of the slower route, even with the unexpectedly shorter story... Yup.

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I don't own the greatly appreciated, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Why is it Always About Humans?

* * *

This was an awkward situation. Definitely one Kagome didn't wish - or expect - to happen. Ever.

The two brothers stared at each other. Sesshomaru's stare was more of a what-are-you-looking-at type of stare, while Inuyasha's was a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-touched-her type.

And to think she was so close to acting like all of this never happened. The only good thing was that the well was in tip-top shape again; great timing of course.

"Sesshomaru." She could tell he was trying his best not to explode. "Explain."

"There is nothing to explain, little brother." He smirked. There was always a perk to being the stronger, older brother. You could get away with so much more. All it took was a few simple words and he could get his brother riled up ready to fight in seconds.

It was obvious the rage inside him was boiling up, she could tell. The ears atop his head started to twitch, and his face became a little red. A few more seconds...

"Then what are you," he pointed to his older brother, then at Kagome," doing together?"

Sesshomaru only smiled.

"It's not what you think, really!" Kagome argued, standing up for Sesshomaru and herself. "Just because he's in my time doesn't mean anything!"

"Then how did it happen, huh? Rin said you two went down together!"

"Oh yeah? We tripped!"

"Oh, cause that's freakin' believable!"

"It's true, so you better believe it!"

"Keh. Over my dead body. You had the hots for my brother this whole time, you wench! I can smell his scent all over you!"

Silence. In her head she was imagining herself repeatedly hitting him in the head with Miroku's staff.

"You're coming with me." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the steps.

"I was going back anyway before you saw us together and thought it was something bad! When of course it's not, but you have to take everything to a new level!"

Sesshomaru stood by idly, quite amused at the two's bickering. Even though it was interesting to watch, he could feel a pang of jealousy watching the two. He shook his head, there was no reason to feel like that. Jealousy was a sign of something he couldn't - or merely didn't want to - feel.

"Keh." He let her go, took one last look at her and his brother, and jumped down the well. He was not a happy hanyou.

* * *

"So, you're trying to say he passed through the well with you?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded.

"It's probably because he was holding onto you. The well must of noticed you, but since you were attached, in a way, it took both of you," Miroku explained.

She agreed with his wisdom and left it at that. Sesshomaru sat a few feet away from her, his gaze lingering on her body. She couldn't point out why, but ever since they got back he's been acting weirder than usual. He still rarely spoke, but when he did it was always a sarcastic remark, mainly pointed at his half-brother. Oddly enough he was being fairly nice to Kagome.

Thinking back to how he was when he was in her time, for being around so many humans, she thought he did pretty good.

He saved her from her friends, and he never really argued with her. This was a side of Sesshomaru she never saw, and to be honest, she kind of liked it.

"What are you still doing here anyway, Sesshomaru? Don't you have better things to be doing?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Rin is enjoying the company of other... humans. We will depart when she is ready." Inuyasha glanced over at Rin, Sango, and Miroku messing around with the younger girl. "Keh."

Finally getting sick of his brother's presence, Inuyasha took off to go hunting. Sango and Miroku were busy with Rin, and Kagome couldn't seem to find anything to keep her busy.

_For not liking humans, I'm surprised he keeps a little girl around with him,"_ she thought, her eyes drifting off to him once again. _I bet he could really come to like humans if he gave em a chance! Eh, maybe._

Being the brave creature that she was, she took a deep breath and sat next to Sesshomaru. Since there was nothing else to do, and it didn't look like Rin would want to leave anytime soon, she took this time upon herself to try something risky.

"Hey, Sesshomaru..."

"Hnn?"

"Why do you hate humans?"

That caught him off guard. He didn't need to think to answer her, though he's not too sure why he decided to answered her. "They smell, they're weak, they start wars against their own people, and they let feeling and emotions ruin them," he said it was such abhor, she was surprised. But then again, this was Sesshomaru she was talking to.

Why was it that he could tolerate this girl? For some reason, when he was around her, he had that need like he had to have her. This was unlike him, and this he did not like.

"You can't say that when you don't even talk to us! Let's make a bet, I know you won't back down from this. Give me a week, and I bet I can make you not completely hate humans."

That sparked his interest. Where did she think she was going with this? "And what do I get out of this if I can prove you wrong?"

She grinned. "Whatever you want."

That was what he liked to hear.

"Deal."

He didn't know why he agreed. She was an interesting girl, and he didn't have anything better to do, so why not ? If it amused her, then fine, he'd go along with it.

She stood up, stretching her arms and legs. "You need to learn more about us, so," she pointed towards the north," to Kaede's village!"

He really didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**xxx**


	5. Day 1, Kaede's Village Mishaps

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reviewing for the people who did and to the people who are still reading this. Makes me happy to know that it can still be enjoyable even though I'm probably steering off of the main plot a little bit. Thanks for reading. Now to start his torture...

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I do not own the greatly appreciated, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Day 1, Kaede's Village Mishaps_  
_

_

* * *

_He wasn't excited in the least.

Sure, he agreed to this bet, and he'd make it to the end to prove to her not that he can like humans - because that was impossible - but because a bet was a bet.

He wasn't going to back down, and there was no way he was going to lose to a human girl.

Especially not her.

"We're almost there," she chirped, jogging down the path to the village. She was overly excited to do this, but that alone made the bet a lot more interesting. "For day one, we need to get you to learn the ways of humans and try to interact with them!"

Yep, she was definitely too excited for this.

It was her chance to prove this Sesshomaru that he was wrong. If he could tolerate her and accept this bet, there was no way he completely hated humans. There was no way he could only tolerate her and Rin, it just didn't make sense.

As they entered the small village, Kagome quickly searched for someone, her eyes settling down on two kids.

"Aha! Hey, you two, wait up!" The two kids, one girl and one boy, stood frozen in place as they approached them. "Meet my friend here." She went to kneel down and smiled at them. They checked out Sesshomaru, their faces changing from normal to scared in an instant.

"We're not suppose to talk to strangers," the little girl spoke up.

"We're villagers too, 'ya know."

"I don't think so, I've never seen you around before." The little boy scrunched his nose, as if something about her was bothering him. "You look funny."

This wasn't turning out like she planned. "I WHAT?"

The two kids looked at each other before running off scared. She was a scary person when she was mad.

"I can't believe those two. Hpmh, what do they know? Brats." She mumbled a few words to herself while crossing her arms in defeat. "This isn't working out as planned..."

"Girl, how can you teach me anything when you yourself don't get along with them?" the taiyoukai questioned in an amused tone.

"I do!"

He lifted an eyebrow; he didn't believe her.

"Don't give me that. Just you watch." They continued to walk around until seeing two older people standing around talking."Look, look! Listen carefully."

"You always say that!" the older woman yelled, pointing her finger in her husband's face.

"B-but it's true!" He looked scared, as if in any second he was going to high-tail it out of there.

"Who is it, huh? The woman at the other side of the village? I see you talking to her _all the time_."

"No, no. I would never, dear..."

"Don't call me that, you lying cheat!" She took the bucket in her hand and swung it at his side.

Kagome looked away from the couple and shook her head. This was really going to make Sesshomaru like humans, she just knew it. Ha. Ha. Right. "So, what did you learn so far?" She could already hear his sarcastic voice proving her wrong before he even spoke.

"That humans are, as I've said, stupid, selfish, and fight for no reason." He didn't know where she was gong with all of this, but whether she liked it or not, it looked like he was going win. Not that he had any doubt in his mind that he wasn't going to win.

"No, we fight for good reasons," she argued.

"Humans complain too much."

"And you demons think you're all high and mighty!" She couldn't help but say that, she knew it would hit a nerve.

"We don't think, we are," he simply stated.

"Right."

"I am." The side of his lip curved up. He was such a smart ass.

"Okay, so say you were dating some girl and she cheated on you, wouldn't you be mad?" That had to get some kind of answer out of him.

"I don't date, therefore I would never have that problem."

"But at some point in your hundreds of years of living you had to of-"

"No."

"Not even one little kiss-"

"No," he said it more forcefully this time.

She inwardly sighed, this whole bet thing was going to be harder than she imagined. Never dated anyone before? What kind of life did he live the past hundreds of years. She thought that last part over again, hundreds of years, no dating, nothing. There was now way that was humanly possible. But then again, that mean he never knew what it was like to like someone, or the warm feeling you get when they're around. He didn't know how amazing that felt. She wondered if he knew what it was like to laugh, cause she sure as hell never saw him laugh before.

She could only stare at him in disbelief.

There was no way she was going to loose this bet! She was going to make him not hate humans, and maybe, try and show him some emotions he's never felt before, like laughing for example.

"You're going to be a lot more work than I imagined. We're going to have to step this up a notch! But first, to ask a wise woman's words."

Another thing he didn't like the sound of. She was good at making him regret his decision over and over and over again.

Once again she was off, dragging him along with her. For some reason she couldn't understand, he kept following her. He didn't disappear like she thought he would, he was actually holding up his side of the deal.

They made it to their destination and entered the house. Kaede was sitting down on the wood floor watching the fire and stirring whatever was in the pot in front of her.

"Aye, what brings ye here, Kagome?" She noticed Sesshomaru and was wondering what was going on. "And Inuyasha's brother?"

"Don't worry, he's not a threat." She held such certainty in her voice.

Kaede only nodded, not pressing the subject any further. "So what is it that ye want?"

"Some wisdom from someone whose seen a lot," she said, trying not to make it sound like she was calling the woman old. Even if she was. "When you don't believe in something, how can someone else make you believe in it?"

This was an odd question, but Kaede didn't question it. There had to be a good reason her and Sesshomaru were together right now. "Ye can't make someone believe in anything, it's their own choice. Ye can, however, show them the ways of what ye believe in in hopes of them understanding it. Show them exactly what ye believe in, and with seeing comes believing."

Kagome took what she said to heart and knew exactly what she had to do. This bet was hers to win. "Thank you, I'll remember that."

"Hnn," was all that escaped the taiyoukai's lips. He was being very quiet.

With a bow, Kagome and Sesshomaru left the small hut.

Kaede watched as the two walked out. She even knew Sesshomaru was not one to fool around with humans unless he got something in return. But what could he hope to achieve from a mere human girl? Was there something more to it that she could not see?

* * *

"So it's final," she told him, nodding her head in approval of her decision.

"No," he replied flatly.

"So, you give up then and I win the bet?" She grinned.

He could see the smile on her face. He couldn't give up now, even if the idea of hers was foolish. "Under one condition."

"Hit me with it," she urged the youkai.

"You will be seen as 'mine' to this entire school or whatever you humans call it." Sesshomaru could only smirk as he felt the tension in the air rise. He was waiting for his half-brother to cause a scene. It was obvious he held feelings for this miko, and being who he was, Sesshomaru had to mess with him.

She didn't understand why, and the proposition made her blush, but she had to accept. "F-fine." She covered her hands in her face and turned around, not noticing a certain hanyou flaming with rage as he watched the two.

"Tonight we leave, and tomorrow you're coming to school with me. No backing out now."

"I never lost a bet, and I will not lose this one."

She uncovered her face. "Oh, really?"

"Hnn, really."

Not being able to sit still anymore, the hanyou stood up and made his way over to Kagome. "You're not going."

She peered up at him, noticing the anger in his voice. "And why not?"

"It's Sesshomaru were talking about here! You know how many times he tried to kill us? And now here you are prancing off with him like nothin' ever happened!"

"People change, and he's not like how he use to be! Have you seen him fight with you once since he's been here?"

Inuyasha fought down a growl. "You don't know him like I do, he's just waiting for us to let our guard down so he can strike!"

"Oh please, that's just what you're coming up with 'cause you're jealous!"

"Ha! Jealous of what? The high and mighty talking to a dumb girl like you?"

He didn't think before he spoke. And that's what usually gets him in trouble.

"Well," she said. The two stared at each other in silence, the anger in them boiling up more and more.

"SIT BOY!"

His body slammed into the ground. "Ouch you little-"

"SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!"

She couldn't believe what he was saying. After all the times of him rejecting her, now that his brother comes around he suddenly has to freak out and act like he cares about her? It didn't make any sense to her, and it wasn't like Sesshomaru liked her anyway. They were only talking because of the bet and that was it. He could tolerate her because of being accidentally put in her time and them having to be around each other, and that was that.

"We're leaving." She grabbed her things.

Sesshomaru watched, a smirk played across his face. Oh how he enjoyed making his brother mad. He knew his half-brother liked the girl, but he liked her a lot more than he had anticipated.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Next chapter something cute happens, finally. A little more interaction between the two. Sesshomaru and Kagome finally realize there's something going on... And there will be a little more heat between the two brothers, because I can't stand when everyone leaves Inuyasha out. He does like Kagome, and he's not going to sit by and watch Sesshomaru take her away from him whether Kagome realizes what's going on or not. I love drama anyway. So until I decide to update again... see ya!

Ja ne!


End file.
